


Sapnap Needs To Get Something Off His Chest

by AuddaxEnderDragon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Trans Male Character, Transgender Sapnap(Video Blogging RPF), Transnap baby!!!!, Velvetfrosting and skephalo are here just they arent the focus so im not tagging them, also some enby bbh is tossed in, dadboyhalo and sonnap pog, except theyre idiots after they get together, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuddaxEnderDragon/pseuds/AuddaxEnderDragon
Summary: A Dreamnotnap slowburn where Sapnap is transmasc. Featuring Dadboyhalo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 607





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am transmasc BTW

Sapnap sat in the discord voice chat, waiting for Bad to log on. He had been messaging the older gamer, needing his advice on something. Although Sapnap considered himself very mature, sometimes he needed the advice of the 20 year old.

As soon as the teen heard the tell-tale blip of Bad joining the VC, he started to get nervous. What if Bad didn’t accept _him_ and only wanted _her_? What if Bad told all of his other friends that Sapnap was a disgrace? What if-

“Hey’a Pandas-oh, oops, I forgot you changed your gamer tag to Sapnap.” Bad said. “Hey’a Sapnap!”

“Hello Bad,” Sapnap croaked out, cringing at the pitch of his voice.

“Why did you want to talk to me?” Bad asked. “You seemed super nervous.”

“I-” Sapnap started, being unable to explain why he wanted to talk to Bad. He decided to go with something that might be able to judge how Bad felt about trans people. “I was working on a project for school about trans people and I wondered if you had any ideas.”

“Oh?” Bad asked, and Sapnap could hear a small crack in his voice. Was it anxiety or shock?

“Yeah, um, so do you have any ideas?” Sapnap asked.

“Well, what subject is the project for?” Bad asked. 

_Shit_. He hadn’t though of that. Oh fuck.

“Math,” He said, saying the first thing that came to mind. 

“So then it’s probably the statistics of trans people in the US, right?” Bad offered.

“Yeah, it is,” Sapnap said. “Do you know where I could get any sources?”

“The Human Rights Campaign might be a good place to start.”

“Uh-huh,” Sapnap said, letting Bad list off more sources. 

“Oh, and Trans Equality could help,” Bad said. “Why do you need the stats?”

“I’m comparing the amount of trans people per state to the political views of the state,” Sapnap lied. 

“That’s pretty cool,” Bad said. “But you have to differentiate between out trans people and those that are still closeted. I don’t know how, but- oh, wait! You could modify the assignment to be out trans people vs their state’s political values. I’d assume that more left leaning states would have more trans people.”

Sapnap heard typing from Bad’s side, as the man looked up statistics.

“Oh, but look here, Texas, a state usually republican has the 6th highest amount of out transgender adults.” Bad said, and Sapnap got very anxious very quickly.

_Bad is safe. Bad won’t hurt you. You’re like his_ ~~_daughter_ ~~ _son._

“Florida is 7th,” Bad noted. “That’s interesting. Maybe trans people like the heat.”

Bad giggled, and Sapnap laughed. It wasn’t funny at all, but he was nervous. 

“Wait, the transgender law center has an map. Texas is red, and Florida is yellow. Oh no.” Bad said. “If I click, it’ll come up with policies that protect LGBT people. I’m gonna click on Florida.”

Sapnap sat in front of his computer. This was stupid. He shouldn’t have done this. He should just log off and go to sleep and-

“Oh,” Sapnap heard Bad say, presumably after reading the website. He sounded sad, close to tears almost.

“What is it, Bad?” Sapnap asked. 

“Trans people don’t have very many protections in Florida,” Bad said.

“What did you expect?” Sapnap joked.

“Something better,” Bad said. “Let’s look at Texas.”

Sapnap sighed, knowing that Texas would be much worse than Florida. Of course he knew, it was why he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

“Sap,” Bad said. “Texas is horrible.”

“I know,” Sapnap said. “It sucks because its so unsafe for me-”

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_. That was not what he meant to do.

“Sap?” Bad asked.

Sapnap muted himself and put his head in his hands. 

“Sap, are you there?” Bad asked. 

Sapnap un-muted himself and croaked out a quick “yes”.

“Sapnap,” Bad said. “I’m not transphobic. I just helped you look up a bunch of facts for a stats project about trans people.”

“I lied,” Sapnap said. He was crying now. “It w-wasn’t for school. I-I wanted t-to come, to come out to you and I got nervous and I lied and-”

“Pandas,” Bad said. “It’s alright.”

Sapnap sniffled and steeled himself. “Really?”

“Yes,” Bad said. “So I’m assuming you’re female to male?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap said.

“So I should use he/him for you?”

“Anything but she/her, really,” Sapnap said.

He heard Bad gasp.

“Have you picked out a name?” He said excitedly.

“No,” Sapnap said. Of course he had some ideas, like James, or Alex, or Dan, but none of them worked.

“Can I pick it?” Bad asked excitedly. Sapnap could imagine how much the man felt like a father right now. 

“Maybe, but if its something dumb I get to change it.”

Sapnap heard Bad gasp again. 

“How about Nick?” He said. Sapnap laughed at how excited the 20 year old sounded. He sounded like a kid at their birthday.

“Nick?” Sapnap said, testing the name out. “Yeah, I like Nick.”


	2. Chapter 1

Sapnap was  _ very  _ lucky that his parents were relatively accepting of him, especially considering they lived in Texas. Sure, they had a difficult time adjusting to his new pronouns and name, but they were willing to try, so he was very grateful. 

He was in his room right now, pacing anxiously. His family had already helped him socially transition, even helping him join the football team, but today he would start his medical transition. Today he would start taking Testosterone(low doses at first, but he would work his way up as he got older).

“Nick!” His mom called. “C’mon!”

Sapnap sighed and left his room. His mother was waiting at the door, jingling her keys irritatedly. 

“The pharmacy doesn’t like it when you’re late,” She said. Sapnap knew this was a lie. The pharmacy cashier was an irritated old man who really only liked women with, well,  _ ass _ ets. 

“I’m coming, Mom,” Sapnap said, and although the words were irritated, his tone was anything but. 

Sapnap got into the passenger seat of his mother’s truck. He was fiddling with his hands, and his mother grabbed his hands and smiled at him. 

“Nicky,” She said. “It’s gonna be alright.”

Sapnap smiled at her. She started the car, and the two of them made their way to the pharmacy.

It was a quick trip in and out, but it made Sapnap nervous all the same. When he first came out at school, he almost got beat up by a bunch of upperclassmen, but lucky for him, his weight training had paid off. He was able to get out of that situation quickly, and a couple of football players had taken notice(one of them happened to be one of the only out queer kids at school, so he was immediately taken under their wing). The football team was supportive, and the cheerleaders were there to help him when his confidence dropped. He knew he was (mostly) safe at school. 

Yet, out in the real world, he was free game. He could see it in the Blue Live Matter stickers, and the rampant nationalism around him. As he entered the Pharmacy, he could see the glares of other people. But Sapnap was confident, and so he walked to the soda isle, grabbing some orange soda from the fridge. 

As he walked back to the counter, he saw the mother of one of the kids on his school’s baseball team. She glared at him, and if they were outside, he knew she would have spat on him.

When he walked by, he could hear the slur on her lips. Sapnap did not want to deal with that, so he quickly looked for his mom. He spotted her signing the papers needed for his T.

He felt like a child after a nightmare, looking for his mother for support. It was nice, seeing her stand tall and proud, and next to him instead of against.

Sapnap thanked the cashier and grabbed his T, the small packets of goo weighing the bag down slightly. He smiled as he wiggled it around. 

When he got home, Sapnap could barely wait. He tore open the package, and his mother laughed. She smiled at him and Sapnap could see the pride in her eyes. Sapnap picked up one packet and tore it open. The gel was clear, and cold. Sapnap took some of the goo on his fingers and rubbed it on his shoulder. It felt like sunscreen almost.

When Sapnap finished he threw away the packet, and took the bag upstairs, putting it in the medicine cabinet. He left to his room and hopped on discord, where a few messages were waiting for him.

_ 3:18 pm _

_ BadBoyHalo: How’d it go? o-O _

_ BadBoyHalo: Oh, wait you probably haven’t gotten it yet.  _

Sapnap laughed, and typed back quickly.

_ 4:37 pm _

_ Sapnap: i just got it _

_ BadBoyhalo: ooooo, do you want to hop on VC? _

Sapnap typed back a quick affirmation and heard the “ _ ding! _ ” of Bad joining.

“Hey Sap!” Bad said. “How’d it go?”

“It was a little weird, like the goo was super cold,” Sapnap said. 

“Hm,” Bad said. “Anything else?” 

“Bad, I’ve been on T for like 5 minutes, nothing’s gonna happen.”

“I guess,” Bad said. “Wanna play some minecraft?”

“Sure,” Sapnap said. “Do you want me to see if Dream can play?”

“It’s dinner time here,” Bad said. “So I don’t think he can.”

“Oh,” Sapnap pouted. “Do you want to go on Hypixel?” 

“I’ll beat you in bedwars!” Bad jeered. 

“No you won’t,” Sapnap joked back.

The two friends continued to play bedwars until Dream logged on. Sapnap sighed. It was going to be annoying having Dream on. Although he loved his friend, it was weird having him here. Dream never figured out that Sapnap was AFAB, partially because Sapnap always presented male online. Unlike Bad, who he was out to, Dream was oblivious to Sapnap’s non-cis status. 

“Hey, Dream,” Bad said. “Wanna go on the server?”

It was a small SMP the three of them shared. It was very ugly, as all three of them had access to creative, and none of them could build, so it was decimated by TNT and Bad’s half ruined builds. 

“PVP practice?” Dream asked.

“No,” Bad said. “I just want to chill today.”

“What about you, Sap?” Dream asked.

“Sure, I’ll do some PVP practice,” Sapnap said, grabbing some diamond armor and beef from the creative inventory. He also made sure to grab a sword before Dream switched their game modes to survival.

“Ready, Dreamy,” Sapnap jested.

“As ready as you, Sappy-nappy,” Dream laughed back. The two of them started sparring, and Bad cheered them both on equally. Eventually they finished sparring, almost equal in score.

“G’night guys,” Sapnap yawned. 

“Goodnight Sap!” Bad said.

“Night, Pandas,” Dream said.

Sapnap smiled. He logged off his computer and started on getting ready. Sapnap got ready for bed quickly, closing his eyes when he removed his binder. Although it felt nice to finally be able to breathe, dysphoria set in quickly. 

For once though, Sapnap slept easy, knowing that in the cabinet in the hall, his testosterone was waiting. 


	3. Chapter 2

The years passed by quickly as Sapnap made his way through highschool. His football team almost always made the championships, yet one year they got beaten 35-42 at the game that would get them in.

Despite the fact that Sapnap was one of the linebackers, he still got very nervous when playing at more rural schools. 

The anxiety of an unfamiliar location came back when Dream offered Sapnap a place to stay in his apartment. Dream was a year older than Sapnap, and so the older man had already bought an apartment. Dream wanted to wait a year to do college with Sapnap, and so he had been using his gap year to work. 

Sapnap accepted the offer quickly and without thinking about what that  _ really _ meant. He still wasn’t out to Dream, partially because of fear, and partially because he just genuinely didn’t want to come out.

He liked the way Dream treated him as one of the boys, the way Dream would call Sapnap his  _ boy _ friend(even if he was just joking), and he liked the way Dream called him to talk about  _ boy _ problems. It was nice, and Sapnap didn’t want to change it.

It wouldn’t be that difficult, right? He’s already hidden being trans for about 6 years now, what another 4?

Sapnap sat in front of his boxes. He didn’t have many, most of them were clothes and his PC set up. Sapnap didn’t trust the U-haul to not break his boxes, so Dream was planning on driving up to Texas and taking a roadtrip with Sapnap back down to Florida.

It was weird for Sapnap, the first time that he would have ever met Dream, his best friend of many years, and he’s already moving in.

Sapnap laughed as he got up, heading to the bathroom to wash his face. His acne had flared up after the first couple of months taking T, but as long as he washed his face, he would be fine. Sapnap splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror.

That was the first mistake he made. All he could see was  _ her _ .  _ Her  _ eyes,  _ her  _ cheeks, the curve of  _ her  _ face. It made Sapnap’s heart fall. So that’s where  _ she _ was, waiting for him on the day he had looked forward to the most. Sapnap reached up to touch his face, and as he ran his hands over the slightly smooth skin, he could feel  _ her _ waiting for him under his skin. Sapnap quickly turned off the lights and slid down the wall. He buried his head in his hands, and tried to calm his breathing, but it didn’t work. The anxiety of the past weeks caught up to him quickly.

Sapnap sat, silently crying, for what felt like an eternity. The darkness of the bathroom just kept edging him on, making the tears come faster and faster. Sapnap clenched his hands around his arms, letting his nails dig into his skin. He didn’t draw blood, as his nails were too short, but in the light the half moon indents would be very prominent. 

“Nick!” He heard his mom shout. “Your friend is here!”

_ Shit _ . Sapnap looked like shit. He stood and fumbled for the sink, quickly splashing water on his face before he left the bathroom. He never turned on the lights, lest he see  _ her _ . Sapnap looked up and straightened his back. He could do this. He was a big strong  **_man_ ** . 

Sapnap walked downstairs, wanting to greet Dream before the two of them grabbed Sapnap’s boxes. Dream was chatting with his mother, discussing the weather down in Florida. Sapnap knew that the heat in Florida was wet, and sticky. A harsh contrast to the dry heat that burned his nose and throat of his home state. 

Dream immediately perked up when he saw the younger man. His smile was bright and took up most of his face. Dream ran to Sapnap and quickly pulled the shorter man into a hug. Dream stunk, his sweat mixed with the dusty smell of Texas was not a good combination, but Sapnap didn’t care. Dream was  _ here _ , and holding him. 

Sapnap bunched his hands in Dream’s white T-shirt, feeling the rough cotton beneath them. 

“Dream,” Sapnap started, but the blond interrupted him. 

“Sapnap, it’s good to see you,” Dream said, pulling away. “I can’t wait to show you Florida.”

Sapnap laughed as Dream explained the many things about Florida, from the best seafood places, to his favorite beach spots. It was only when his mother interrupted that Dream stopped.

“You boys should get Nick’s stuff,” She said. “You have a very long drive ahead of you.”

“Ok, Mom,” Sapnap laughed, as he led Dream to his room, motioning to the 6 boxes that held all of his stuff. 2 for clothes, two for his PC, one for his random nick nacks, and one for his T and binders and packers. Sapnap grabbed one of his PC boxes and Dream grabbed the other, the two of them methodically bringing them to Dream’s truck. Sapnap placed the boxes in the back seat, not trusting the outside to keep them unbroken.

Unlike in Minecraft, Sapnap and Dream did not move in sync. The two bumped into each other as they loaded up Sapnap’s stuff(Sapnap made sure that he was the one carrying what he called his “boy box”). The two of them got in the front of the truck, and started their long journey to Florida.

15 hours of driving. More if he counts pit stops. Still, it was worth it.

Dream moved to turn on the radio once they were out of Sapnap’s neighborhood, but Sapnap stopped him.

“I wanna talk to you,” Sapnap said. “Like, what’s the plan?”

“Well,” Dream started. “You move in we me and we do college together, then we get jobs, and girlfriends, and-”

“No,” Sapnap laughed, and realized for the second time that he had not come out to Dream. It wasn’t majorly important, but Sapnap, like Bad, was bi. “I meant for like the trip.”

“Oh, I thought we could get Mickey D’s, and sleep in shifts,” Dream said. “I didn’t want to stop at any motels. The ones on the route are shit.”

Sapnap chuckled. Dream turned and smiled at him softly. His smile was prettier in person, Sapnap decided. Sapnap smiled back. The summer sun was setting, and it was nice driving at night. Sapnap could remove the top window cover and watch the stars.

The two of them drove, Sapnap guiding Dream through the Texas roads to a McDonalds. Sapnap got a double burger and Dream got some chicken nuggets, saying that it would be easier to eat while driving.

“Oh, but I could feed you Dreamy-poo,” Sapnap teased.

Dream looked over, slightly disgusted, but Sapnap knew that he didn’t mean it. In retaliation, Dream stole some of Sapnap’s fries. 

“Hey!” Sapnap shouted. “Those were mine!”

“Not anymore,” Dream laughed. “They’re mine now!”

Sapnap pouted, faux-ignoring Dream, by refusing to answer him. Despite how clingy the younger man was, he was  _ very _ good at ignoring Dream, and made it  _ almost _ 45 minutes.

“Oh, Sap,” Dream said. “I’m sorry, just talk to me.”

“Holy shit,” Sapnap said, pointing out the window. “Look.”

Outside, the sky was dusted with thousands of stars. Some were yellow, like sunflowers, and others were a baby blue, but most were a bright white. Dream pulled his truck to the side and got out. Sapnap did too.

Although it seemed pointless to try to touch the sky, Sapnap did. He climbed into the bed of the truck and up to the roof, sitting on the cool metal. Dream made his way up next to him.

“It’s beautiful,” Sapnap whispered, tracing the path of the Milky Way with his hand.

“It really is,” Dream said. “I’ve always liked the stars, and the paths they forged in the sky. Astronomical ley-lines that guide countless animals.”

Sapnap hummed, leaning his head down on Dream’s shoulder. Sapnap heard Dream exhale before he continued. 

“My mother used to take me and my siblings to the planetarium, and showed us the stars. My favorite story she would tell us is how the Earth was made.”

“Oh?” Sapnap said. It was a weird topic for a story, but Sapnap knew of Dream’s fixation on science and what was beyond the atmosphere.

“She would always tell us before bed,” Dream said, looking up. “Gas and dust formed a proto-Earth, but it had no chance of making life. And it was getting pummeled by little asteroids. Wel, not really little. Most were the size of my truck.”

Dream patted the cool metal.

“Until a very large asteroid hit the Earth. It destroyed the Earth, splitting it in two, and it made the moon.” Dream smiled. “Life and water came on other asteroids, and I’m sure you know the rest.”

Sapnap nodded, and looked at the sky, and the constellations.

“Do you have any other stories?”

“Well, Jupiter is large enough that it protects the rocky planets from the asteroid belt, and on Venus it rains acid,” Dream said.

“Those aren’t stories,” Sapnap whispered. “Tell me a story.”

Sapnap ran his hand over Dream’s knuckles, feeling the calluses of sports and work. Dream’s hands were large and strong. Yet, Sapnap much preferred his voice.

“You see those seven stars?” Dream asked, pointing to them. They made a “u” shape in the sky. “That’s the northern crown. You know about the minotaur, right?”

“Yeah,” Sapnap said, recalling the story. A half man, half bull, trapped in a maze. Sapnap distinctly remembered that kids were sacrificed to him.

“Well, when Theseus slayed the Minotaur, he needed to escape, and so he asked Ariadne to help him. Yet, after she did, he abandoned her on an island away from home. When she died, Zeus turned her crown into stars.”

“Oh,” Sapnap said. He wondered how she felt, abandoned and on her own, stuck in an unfamiliar place, with no one to help her. She probably felt betrayed. Sapnap hoped that she found love again. Or at least someone who wouldn’t abandon her.

“Wanna keep going?” Dream asked. Sapnap nodded, still thinking of Ariadne, and her crown.


	4. Chapter 3

Dream told Sapnap more stories of the stars as they drove, stories of Casseopia, and Cygnus, and Perseus, and so many others. Sapnap liked the story of Perseus, the hero who slayed the gorgons.

In return, Sapnap told Dream his own stories, stories of cowboys and outlaws. Dream listened as Sapnap drove, but soon Sapnap looked over to see Dream asleep, the noon light making his hair look like a halo.

_ Fucking finally. _ Sapnap though, as he wormed his way out of his binder. He was good at getting out of it quickly and quietly, after years of practice. It was nice to be able to fully breathe. Sapnap exhaled deeply. He continued to drive, looking out over the highway. Small green plants lined the sides, and Sapnap could see willows with pale blue leaves drooping over the land. The air already felt more humid, after all, they were almost to Florida. 

The sky was an empty pale blue, and few clouds dotted the eggshell sky. 

Sapnap rolled down his window and stuck his arm into the rushing air. He could feel the way the air molded itself around his fingers. Sapnap turned his hand over, feeling the air shift and adapt to the block. Although it felt like the air was moving around him, Sapnap knew that it was still, and that he was the one moving, speeding along at 85 mph. Sapnap smiled.

“Sap,” Dream slurred, waking from his nap.

“Morning Dreamy,” Sapnap joked, sudden anxiety sparked in his chest. Shit, he didn’t think about how to get his binder back  _ on _ . “How’d you sleep?”

“Mmm,” Dream replied, rubbing his eyes. “Good. M’back hurts now.”

Sapnap lightly chuckled. 

“It’s nice out,” Dream said. Dream reached up and pulled open the window on the roof of the truck. The blond unbuckled his seatbelt, and stood up, sticking his torso and head out of the truck.

“HELL YEAH BABY!” Dream screamed, putting his hands up. Sapnap was tempted to stop, but he knew that he would kill Dream in the process. “FLORIDA HERE WE COME!”

Then, Dream let out a guttural scream, reminiscent of those made in the movie 300. Sapnap joined in, their voices harmonizing to a perfect crescendo. 

“FUCK YEAH!” Sapnap shouted, joining with Dream.

Eventually, they had to stop shouting, as the small town that they passed through wouldn’t like two screaming boys to rush into their gas station.

Sapnap made the excuse of needing to use the restroom, and quickly entered the disgusting room. He needed to put his binder back on before Dream realized. His binder was an orange color and was a little big. Although it caused way more dysphoria, Sapnap was an athlete and didn’t want to screw up his ribs. When Sapnap put his binder and shirt back on, he absent-mindedly ran his hands over his chest, feeling his hands over the flat chest. Sapnap smiled to himself as he washed his hands. 

When he walked out Dream was in the candy isle, looking at the abundance of M&M’s.

“Hey Sap!” Dream smiled. Sapnap noticed that he wrinkled his eyes when he smiled, hiding the leafy green from Sapnap’s view. Although Sapnap missed the color, Dream’s smile was a hell of a lot better.

“What are you doing?” Sapnap asked. He grabbed a pack of plain M&M’s and some Coke. 

“Getting some candy.”`

“Of course,” Sapnap said. “C’mon, I wanna spend as little time off the road.”

Dream nodded and the two walked to the counter to pay. Dream lightly pushed Sapnap’s hand away to pay, flashing him a small smile while he did so. Sapanp smiled back as they walked to the truck.

“I can drive,” Dream said. “You’ve been driving for a while. Sleep and let me take care of it.”

Sapnap pouted, wanting to hang out with Dream. He pulled out his M&M’s, eating three, an orange one, a green one, and a blue one.

Dream’s phone buzzed, and he handed it to Sapnap to read.

“Its a Discord message from someone named George?” Sapnap said. He read the message out loud. “Do you still have the spare room available?”

“Oh, um, shit.”

“Dream,” Sapnap said sternly. “What did you do?”

“So remember how I offered you the room? And how you were camping at the time so you didn’t respond for a week?”

Sapnap nodded. 

“Well I put up an ad for a roommate because I need the help with rent, and George applied.”

“And?” Sapnap said. Hiding him being trans from one person was difficult enough. Dream was a fucking idiot.

“He didn’t take it because he got another offer.”

“Oh.”

“Ask him why he needs the room.”

Sapnap typed out the message and sent it. The reply was quick and to the point.

“ _ old roommates kicked me out :( _ “

Relayed the message to Dream. The older man was lost in thought, focusing on the road and the problems ahead. Sapnap thought of them too. This person(probably around his age), got kicked out, and they needed a home. Sapnap was pretty sure that they weren’t queer, but he didn’t know what he would do in that situation.

“They can stay with us,” Sapnap said. “At least until they can find a better place.”

“You sure?” Dream asked.

“Yes,” Sapnap said, typing out a reply.

“ _ as long as ur cool rooming with another person beside me the room is up. _ ”

The reply was instant.

“ _ do they smell bad lol _ ”

Sapnap laughed and typed back a reply.

“ _ no, but i do _ .”

Sapnap handed the phone back to Dream when they were at a light. 

“SAPNAP!” Dream screamed when he read the message. “I don’t stink.”

“Uh huh, Mr. swamp man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 170 KUDOS


	5. Chapter 4

Dream eventually made Sapnap clarify that it was Sapnap who said that Dream stunk, and not Dream. The two were in Florida, but still on the road, driving to Dream’s apartment.

Florida was much different from Texas, Sapnap decided. It was wetter, and the plants were often vibrant greens, unlike the brown of Texas. That wasn’t to say that Florida didn’t have browns, but they were often lighter, and were very spaced out.

“That’s my favorite burger place,” Dream said once, pointing to a small business that was painted a light blue. It looked like it faded into the sky and the sea. “They have the best fucking fries.”

“I think that Whataburger has better fries,” Sapnap said, thinking of the familiar place. 

“I doubt that,” Dream laughed. “We’re almost home.”

_ Home _ . That was a weird term. Home. Sapnap hadn’t even stepped foot in the place, but it was already home to him.

“I can’t wait!” Sapnap shouted. “Fuck yeah! Home we come!”

Dream whooped, and Sapnap screamed in tandem. 

Soon, Dream pulled up to a tall apartment building. 

“This is home,” He said. Dream then pulled his truck into a parking space in the lot set aside for the apartment buildings. “Ready to get settled in?”

Sapnap nodded as he got out, grabbing some boxes(his PC first). Dream grabbed one as well(a clothes box), and the two walked to the entrance. They walked to Dream’s apartment(it was on the 3rd floor so they took the elevator as well), and deposited the boxes. 

In total it took them about an hour to get all of Sapnap’s boxes to the apartment, but once they were there, the two of them flopped onto the couch. Then, Sapnap realized something.

“Wait, Dream, there’s only one guest bedroom. Where’s George gonna sleep?”

“Oh, shit,” Dream said. “Um, we could banish him to the couch?”

Sapnap laughed, and Dream laughed too. They would burn that bridge when they got to it, but for now, they were exhausted, having worked in the sauna-like Florida climate. 

“Wanna order a pizza?” Dream asked. Sapnap nodded. “What kind?”

“Pepperoni?” Sapnap offered. Dream nodded.

“I like pepperoni.” He said. 

“Cool,” Sapnap replied, feeling very awkward. “I’m gonna shower now, I  _ stink _ .”

“Do you have any clothes?” Dream asked, after Sapnap stood. “That isn't packed up or dirty?”

“Oh, I don’t,” Sapnap said. “That’s annoying.”

“You can borrow some of mine,” Dream said, standing. He left to his room, and emerged with a hoodie and some plaid pajama bottoms. 

“Thanks,” Sapnap said. He left to the shower, careful to not look in the mirror once he removed his shirt. He fiddled with the shower knob for a little bit, trying to get the water warm. Once the man determined that the water was warm enough, he entered the shower. Shit, he forgot his shampoo. Dream wouldn’t mind, right?

Sapnap showered quickly, having been used to doing so from travelling with his football team and avoiding as much dysphoria as possible. He dried off quickly, not wanting to be wet when he put on his binder. When he had the pants and hoodie on, he finally looked in the mirror. 

The hoodie was a light gray hoodie, with a faded logo on the front. The pants were red and black. And both of them smelled like Dream. Sapnap was sure he did. The hoodie was a good fit, covering all of Sapnap’s torso, without him swimming in it. The sleeves were a little longer than his arms(curse his grandparents for having small arms), and so they almost covered his whole hand. The only thing peeking out were his finger tips. Sapnap walked out of the bathroom, and saw Dream on the phone, presumably with the pizza guy.

Sapnap walked to the couch as quietly as possible, and laid his head on Dream’s shoulder that wasn’t occupied by his phone. Dream laid his head on top of Sapnap’s. 

Soon, Dream finished the call, having ordered a large pepperoni pizza.

“So Dream, was that the best pizza place in all of Florida?” Sapnap asked, having shifted his body to now be laying on Dream’s lap.

“No, it was pizza hut.”

Sapnap smiled at Dream and pulled out his phone, opening it to read any texts. There were a few from his parents, asking him how he was, and a few from friends, most were memes, and one from Bad.

“ _ how was the drive 0-0 _ ”

“ _ good, tiring, _ ” Sapnap typed back.

Bad didn’t reply immediately, so Sapnap put his phone back in his pocket.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Dream asked.

“Like what?”

“I dunno, maybe an action movie,” Dream asked. “Like a superhero movie?”

“Sure,” Sapnap said, as he was rudely shoved off of Dream’s lap. “Hey!”

“Dude, I gotta get the DVD.”

“Imagine using DVDs and not having Netflix,” Sapnap teased.

“I have Netflix, but I like the DVDs,” Dream said. “I like the noise they make in the DVD player.”

“Dude, that’s weird,” Sapnap said lightheartedly. 

Dream glared at him, pulling out a Phase 1 Marvel movie. It was Captain America, the First Avenger. 

Before Dream could press play, the door rang. Sapnap got up to get it, greeting the pizza man and motioning for Dream to get his cash. The two men paid and thanked the pizza man, wishing him a nice night. 

Dream brought the box to the small coffee table in the living room. Sapnap sat next to the taller man, and grabbed a slice, eating it quickly. Sapnap grabbed a second one, as Dream booted up the TV. Sapnap finished with his second slice, and leaned into Dream. The older man was still eating.

The movie was a good one, but Sapnap couldn’t help but feel very envious of Steve Rodgers. Imagine if transitioning was that easy. That would be so cool. 

Sapnap also found Steve Rodgers hot so that probably contributed to his envy.

Eventually, Sapnap realized that Dream had fallen asleep. Not wanting to sleep in his binder, Sapnap got up, and left to his bedroom. His bed was already made( _ Thank you Dream,  _ Sapnap thought). 

Sapnap pulled off the hoodie and his binder. He put the hoodie back on, and fell asleep quickly. It almost felt like Dream was holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT DUDE THE AMOUNT OF KUDOS LAST NIGHT Y'ALL ARE FUCKING AMAZING


	6. Chapter 5

When Sapnap emerged in the kitchen, Dream was sitting at the table, eating leftover pizza from last night. 

“Morning, Dreamy,” Sapnap said, rubbing his eyes. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good, I woke up sometime last night and I put the pizza in the fridge.” Dream said. “Why’d you leave me?”

Anxiety built in Sapnap’s chest.

“I didn’t want to screw up my neck,” He lied. 

“Yeah, same,” Dream said.

“Thanks for making my bed,” The shorter man said as he grabbed some pizza and moved to microwave it. “It was really nice.”

“Of course,” Dream says.

Sapnap heard the beep of the microwave as he pulled out the pizza. He stood while he ate, a habit he learned from his older cousins. 

“Did you know you can’t crush an egg in your hand?” Sapnap said, telling Dream the fun fact he learned from Bad.

“That’s bullshit,” Dream said. 

“Really?” Sapnap challenged, knowing that he would most likely watch Dream attempt to break an egg.

“Yes!” Dream shouted. “Do we have an egg?”

Sapnap leaned down and opened the fridge. Sure enough, the cardboard carton had 5 eggs in it.

“Here,” Sapnap said, handing Dream an egg.

“I’m going to prove that that’s bullshit now,” Dream said, wrapping his hand around the egg. His hands were tan from a life in Florida, and they were strong. Dream’s fingers were of average length, but they were large. His knuckles were calloused. Veins traced his tendons. Sapnap didn’t know if he wanted those hands, or if he wanted to hold them. “Ready for your bullshit to be disproven?”

“Sure,” Sapnap said. 

Dream brought his fingers to his palm, and the egg shattered. Since his fist was facing upward, the egg splattered upward. Luckily, it didn’t hit the roof, but it did hit Dream in the face. The goop covered his face as he glared at Sapnap.

Sapnap was currently losing his shit.

“Dude, you- that was so- fucking hell, man!” Sapnap sputtered out. “The look on your face!”

“Shut up,” Dream said. “At least help me clean off.”

Sapnap was still laughing, but he did grab some paper towels, dampening them in the sink. He walked to Dream, and started wiping his face free of the eggy mess. Sapnap cupped Dream’s face with his free hand, wiping the egg from his skin. From up close, Sapnap could count every freckle, every small scar. Dream’s eyes were a brilliant green, that reminded Sapnap of the vibrant summer grass. His hair was a golden color that framed his face(Sapnap was sure it would look better if it wasn’t covered in egg).

Sapnap pulled Dream's face closer, wiping away more egg. They were mere inches apart, separated only by air and egg.

Sapnap would have leaned down to kiss the older man right there if Dream hadn’t spoke.

“Damn, this is gay,” He laughed.

Sapnap would have laughed, but the tone of voice Dream said it with was thick with homophobia.

“Haha, yeah,” Sapnap said awkwardly. “Pretty gay.”

The two of them broke apart, Dream to go shower, and Sapnap to sit in his room.

Well, it looks like Sapnap should start looking for another place to live. Sure, he loves Dream, but he did not want to be hate crimed by his best friend. 

Sapnap opened up his computer and started looking for other apartments. He wouldn’t need them now, but it would be a good idea.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Bad lived in Florida, maybe he could stay there if things got bad? Sapnap had never met a transphobe that wasn’t homophobic, and so he wanted to be careful. Hopefully, Dream would just be one of those slightly homophobic allies, hopefully.

“Ey! Sap!” Dream shouted. “I have a horrible idea!”

Sapnap sighed. If Dream thought it was bad it had to be horrible. Sapnap walked outside to Dream in the kitchen, surprisingly dry for a man who supposedly showered.

“Did you shower?”

“No,” Dream said, picking up an egg. He handed it to Sapnap. “Put this in your elbow.”

“What the fuck?” Sapnap said.

“Just do it,” Dream said, walking closer. Sapnap put the egg in his elbow, as Dream put one hand on his forearm and one on his tricep. “I call this, the egg cracker.”

Dream pushed Sapnap’s palm to his shoulder as egg exploded over the two of them.

“What the fuck!” Sapnap shouted, but he was too busy laughing to really be angry. Both of them were  _ covered _ in egg. It was all over Dream’s chest and neck, and Sapnap was sure that he was covered too. “Why-”

Sapnap was cut off by a particularly loud wheeze from Dream. 

“Your-your face!” Dream wheezed. He mimicked what Sapnap supposedly looked like, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “Dude!”

Sapnap playfully shoved Dream. His hand landed directly on the egg covering Dream’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna shower,” Sapnap said, a soft smile on his face. “Try not to get more egg everywhere.”

Dream gave a faux salute, but he was still laughing. Sapnap smiled and shook his head, leaving for the bathroom. Sapnap went to grab some clothes, but realized that his were still all packed up.

“Hey, Dream?” He said, reentering the kitchen. “Can I-”

Dream was currently stood in the kitchen, trying to break an egg. It was solid, and not breaking from the pressure of his fist.

“What are you doing?” Sapnap asked. 

“I boiled an egg when you went to your room.” The older man smiled.

Sapnap sputtered, but eventually asked.

“My clothes are still in my boxes,” Sapnap said. “Can I borrow some of yours?”

“Sure!” Dream said.

Sapnap thanked Dream and walked to the taller man’s room. He opened the door to Dream’s closet and pulled out another hoodie(his pants were thankfully egg free). Sapnap walked out to the bathroom, yet on his way he passed Dream, still trying to crush a boiled egg in one hand. Sapnap shook his head when he passed the blond. 

Sapnap showered quickly, really only trying to get the egg off of himself. When he came out of the bathroom, now egg free, Dream was in the kitchen, still covered in egg and looking at his phone.

“George should be here next week,” Dream said. “Something came up with his family. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u saw me upload and then delete this, no u didnt


	7. Chapter 6

The week passed by, with way less egg centered incidents(Dream tried to microwave one once). Sapnap sent Bad pictures of the egg covered microwave, and Dream got a very stern talking to about why he couldn’t microwave eggs. 

Dream just laughed the other man off, reminding him of the time he microwaved a foil covered burrito.

“I didn’t realize it was foil!” Bad shouted over discord. “It looked like wax paper!”

“Really?” Dream challenged. 

“You muffin! No more microwave for you!” Bad screamed back. Sapnap knew the older man enough to know that he was teasing.

“Oh, are you gonna come over and stop us?” Sapnap teased back.

_ Ding! _

The doorbell rang throughout the apartment. Sapnap and Dream looked at each other.

“Are you really that determined to stop us from microwaving stuff?” Dream asked. 

“No? I’m in my house,” Bad said. “Wait, don’t you guys have a new roommate?”

“Shit,” Sapnap said. “Bye, Bad!”

“Bye!” Dream said. Sapnap hung up, and the two exitted the kitchen, opening the door to a man, about their age, who was a little taller than Sapnap(it was probably the hair). He was thin, and holding a box in his arm.

“Do I have the right flat?” He said, his British accent accenting the “a” in “have”.

“Depends on what you’re looking for,” Sapnap said. “I’m Nick, and this is Clay.”

“Oh, so I do have the correct one. I’m George.”

“Come on in,” Dream said. “Do you have other boxes?”

“Yeah,” George said, motioning behind him. A dolly was in the hall, with three boxes stacked up. “Do you have a place I can put this?”

“Lemme show you our room,” Sapnap said. He turned and mouthed at Dream. “ _ Clean up the egg _ .”

Sapnap led George to their room. It still had the queen bed in the middle, and on one side was a desk set up, for homework and gaming. 

“Dream double booked us,” Sapnap joked.

“Of course he did,” George said. He shook his head lightly. “You don’t care about sharing the bed?”

“I could sleep on the couch,” Sapnap offered. George shook his head. 

“You’re not gonna fuck up your back from sleeping there,” He said. “I asked if you were comfortable because I’m gay.”

Sapnap was taken aback by the sudden confession.

“I’m bi,” Sapnap said. He then shook his head. “But maybe don’t be so forward, Florida isn’t the best for LGBT people. Hell, Clay is slightly homophobic.”

George made a “ _ hmm _ ” noise. 

“It’s annoying,” Sapnap said. He laughed awkwardly. “At least I’ve got another gay here.”

George laughed. “Yeah, I guess we gotta stick together.”

George placed the box on the bed, and went to grab his other boxes. Dream was in the kitchen, still trying to get the egg out of the microwave. Sapnap shook his head.

“You might have to go get cleaning supplies,” George said. “I don’t know what you did but it looks gross.”

“He microwaved an egg,” Sapnap said. 

“You encouraged me!” Dream shouted.

“You should  _ really  _ get it out,” George said. “Raw egg where you cook isn’t good.”

“Fine,” Dream said. “I’ll go get cleaning supplies.”

The older man threw away the damp towel, and grabbed his keys. He left the apartment, waving to Sapnap and George.

When he was gone, George turned to Sapnap, looking him up and down. “You gonna help me with my boxes? Or are you gonna stand there and look handsome?”

Now that’s what Sapnap called gender euphoria. He  _ was _ a handsome man.

“Ok, so you’re just gonna stand there,” George said.

“Wait, no,” Sapnap said. He grabbed the dolly, rolling it to their room while George walked beside him. When it was in their room, Sapnap left to grab an Exacto-knife. 

When he returned with the knife, George was sitting on the floor. 

“So, what brings you to Florida?” Sapnap asked, sitting across from the smaller man. “Seems like a long way from home.”

“Florida has better colleges,” George said. “And it sounds dumb, but I wanted to see the beach. Like a real one, not the rocky shores in Britain.”

Sapnap nodded, handing the knife to George.. “I came here for the college thing too.”

“Where are you from?” George asked, cutting open a box. “You sound American.”

“I’m from Texas,” Sapnap said. 

“You’re a cowboy?” George asked, joking. He pulled out the clothes from the box, folding them by his side as Sapnap opened the others. 

“I wish,” Sapnap said. 

George laughed. “When I was little I wanted to be a cowboy so bad. I had the hat and everything!”

“Same!” Sapnap laughed, remembering the pink hat his dad had got him. He hated the sparkles, and his parents would often find it covered in mud to make it look more like a cow _ boy _ hat. “Dude I loved the old Clint Eastwood movies. My grandpa and I would always watch them.”

“He was my gay awakening.”

“My grandpa?” Sapnap said, thoroughly confused. George looked up at him with disgust and threw a shirt at him.

“No you idiot, Clint Eastwood. I don’t even know what your grandpa looks like.”

Sapnap pulled the dark blue shirt off his face. “He looks like me, but old.”

“Dude, stop, I don’t want to fuck your grandpa.” George said, opening another box. It was another box of clothes, filled with pants and socks instead of shirts and jackets. 

Sapnap just laughed at the disgusted look on George’s face. George pulled out a bundle of socks and Sapnap noticed a pair of rainbow ones. 

“Nice socks,” He pointed out. 

“They’re thigh highs,” George said. 

Sapnap started laughing. Thigh high pride socks. Now that was cool.

“Why are you laughing?” George asked, smiling. “You think I’m too pale to wear them?”

“What? No.” Sapnap said, still giggling. “Ok, maybe a little.”

“Firstly, fuck you. Secondly, where are my shorts?” George said, putting the socks in his hoodie pocket. 

“Which ones?” Sapnap asked. He watched as George dug through the box, and he pulled out a pair of (very short) red shorts. Written on the ass in bold letters was “ **BITCH** ”. 

George smiled and stood. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“If you follow the hall it should be at the end,” Sapnap said. George nodded and headed off. Sapnap stood and ran after him, not entering the restroom. “Wait, what are you gonna do?”

Sapnap got his answer when George emerged, wearing the thigh highs and the shorts. He even took off his hoodie, revealing a white T-shirt. 

“I am a gay bitch,” George said. He spun around a little, showing off the writing on his ass. “See, I’m not pale.”

_ But you are hot. _

“Fine, fine,” Sapnap said. “You aren't pale.”

George smiled proudly, and re-entered the bathroom. 

When he emerged, he was still wearing the socks, but he was wearing his sweats over them. Sapnap shook his head and the two of them got back to unpacking George’s stuff. Nothing else was as fun as the socks and shorts, but some things were weirder, like George’s lack of non-monochrome clothes(most were blue or black too). Sapnap didn’t really care though. 

“Dream texted,” Sapnap said, reading his phone. “He wants to know what you want from McDonalds.”

“Just a burger,” George said, flattening one of the boxes. “And some fries and Sprite.”

Sapnap nodded, relaying the order to Dream. Come to think of it, he was kinda hungry. It was almost lunch and because of Dream’s eggy incident, Sapnap didn’t get to eat breakfast. He asked Dream for some chicken nuggets, wanting to dip them in a mix of honey and BBQ sauce. 

“So, what do you want to do?” George asked. 

“I dunno,” Sapnap said. “Maybe we could shower and then watch TV?”

“Oooh,” George said, going into to tease Sapnap. “Shower together?”

“What-” Sapnap said, dysphoria gripping him tightly. 

“It’s fine,” George laughed. “Can I shower first?” 

Sapnap nodded. “I’ll get you a towel.”

The shorter man left to go grab George a towel. He pulled out a blue one that was soft and smelled nice. It smelled sort of like Dream, when Sapnap though of it. It smelled faintly of lavender.

Sapnap brought the towel to George, handing it to him when he was outside of the bathroom.

“Thanks,” George said. He had grabbed a soft T-shirt and some pants, and they were held in his left hand. 

“Of course,” Sapnap said, smiling. “I’ll be on the couch if you need anything.”

George smiled at him, and Sapnap left the man alone. He flopped onto the couch, removing his shirt and binder, wanting to be able to breath again. Sure, dysphoria immediately made him anxious, but breathing was nice. 

He did not hear George pad quietly down the hall. 

“Hey, Nick?” George asked, leaning over the edge of the couch. He looked down at Sapnap, and Sapnap’s chest. 

“Yes?” Sapnap answered, trying to distract from his chest and what sat there.

“Are you trans?” George asked. “It’s ok if you are.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap said.

“I’m glad you’re out to me. I wouldn’t want you sleeping in a binder.” George said. “Oh, can I use your shampoo?”

“Of course,” Sapnap said. “Hey, thanks for being accepting.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” George asked, smiling. 

Sapnap smiled as George left for the shower. This time, the man listened closer, hearing the water start up, and heard the elevator outside(Dream always took the stairs). 

The chubby man eventually put his binder back on, and waited for George to finish. Yet, between when George finished and the water warmed up, Dream returned with food and cleaning supplies. 

“What took you so long?” Sapnap asked. 

“Stupid harware store didn’t have what I needed, so I had to go find another one,” Dream said. “And the traffic was shit.”

“That’s annoying,” George said. “At least you have food. I’m starving.”

Dream handed George the McDonald’s bag. George grabbed his burger and fries, handing the bag to Sapnap. Sapnap grabbed his nuggets, and placed the bag on the coffee table. 

Once Dream took off his shoes, he moved to the living room, sitting on Sapnap’s left. The shortest man was cramped between the two on the couch.

“We need another couch,” George said. “Or atleast a bigger one.”

“Then get a job,” Dream said. “I can’t pay for everything since  _ someone _ won’t get a job.”

Sapnap glared down at his nuggets, pretending they were Dream.

“I have a job,” George said. “I’m a freelance coder, and I’m gonna get us a bigger one so the three of us aren’t cramming on your frat boy couch.”

Sapnap started laughing at the offended look on Dream’s face. 

It really was a frat boy couch, covered in worn leather. And it was  _ really _ small. 

“Fine,” Dream pouted. “But if it looks dumb I can say no.”

“Dude, how would a couch even look dumb?” Sapnap asked with a mouthful of BBQ sauce covered nugget. 

“I dunno, if it's covered in sequins I guess,” Dream said.

“That would be so uncomfortable,” George said. 

“You’d get sequins in your ass,” Sapnap said. 

“Can I please eat my burger in peace?” Dream asked.

“You’d get sequins in your burger,” George gasped.

“I’m leaving,” Dream said.

“The couch doesn’t have sequins though?” George asked.

“I will kill you,” Dream said. 

“That’s no way to treat your new roommate,” George fired back.

Dream sighed, but the rest of the afternoon passed without incident. The tallest man cleaned the mess in the microwave as Sapnap worked on helping George find a good couch. They did find some sorta weird ones(like the one that was only velvet) and some really weird ones(the Nicholas Cage couch), but eventually they settled on a nice three seater that wasn’t leather. 

“We got one,” Sapnap said. 

“If it looks dumb, I’m gonna kick you out,” Dream said, emerging from the kitchen. “I cleaned the egg.”

“No more microwaving eggs,” Sapnap said. “Please.”

“Wait,” George froze, looking up. “That wasn’t the  _ first _ time he’s microwaved an egg?”

“No,” Dream said. “It was the first time an egg has been microwaved.”

“What else have you done?” George screamed, whipping his body around to face Dream. 

“Sapnap crushed an egg in his elbow,” Dream said.

“You dared me to!” Sapnap screamed.

“Ok, maybe you don’t need to kick me out,” George started. “I’m leaving.”

“No,” Sapnap whined. “Don’t leave us Georgie.”

George turned and glared at him, but his faux anger was stopped by a yawn that stopped him in his tracks.

“Jet lag?” Sapnap teased. 

“Shut up,” George retorted before he yawned again. Sapnap just laughed.

George glared before he yawned again. “I’m going to bed.”

“Sleep good,” Sapnap said. 

“Goodnight, George,” Dream added. 

George waved to them before he entered his and Sapnap’s room.

“For real though,” Sapnap said. “Please no more egg stunts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro,,, thank you so much for 400 kudos


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: homophobia and f-slur  
> The F-slur has been properly marked as to where its usage ends and begins so you can skip over that passage if you need to.

Sleeping next to George was oddly comforting. The smaller British man wouldn’t often initiate contact, but it wasn’t long before the sleeping man was tucked under Sapnap’s chin, arms wrapped around the Texan’s middle. Sapnap would often(as often as 3 out of the 4 days that George was living with them) wake up to a grumpy George. 

Sapnap hadn’t yet figured out would make him less grumpy, but currently ice water worked.

“I don’t know how you stand that stuff,” George said one morning, motioning to Dream and Sapnap’s coffee.

“Keeps me awake,” Dream said. 

“It’s 8am,” George said after he sipped some of his water.

Sapnap sipped some of his coffee, feeling the liquid warm up his body. Sapnap liked his coffee with a little bit of cream, making it a soft, chocolatey color. It was rich like cocoa too. Dream liked his filled with creamer. It was really just coffee flavored milk with how much creamer was in it. 

“We’re gonna call one of our friends today,” Sapnap said.

“Oh?” George asked. 

“Yeah, his name is Ant,” Sapnap said. “Short for Anthony.” 

George nodded. “Can I meet him?”

“I’m sure he’d like you,” Dream said. 

“Got it,” George said, finishing off his water. He washed the cup out and placed it in the dishwasher. He stood up, whipping his hands on the towel on the counter. “When’s the call?”

“Around 9ish,” Dream said. 

“So we have time?” George asked, heading to the living room, and flopping down on the nex couch. “I should have got the Nicholas Cage couch.”

“And I should have never let you live with us,” Dream said, sitting on what was now dubbed the frat boy couch. Sapnap flopped next to George. 

“Wanna watch some TV?” Sapnap asked. 

“We really only have time for an episode,” Dream said.

“So pick something without plot,” George said, scrolling through his phone.

“How about Batman: The Animated Series?” Dream asked. Sapnap nodded. Superheroes weren’t his thing, but Batman was pretty cool. Sapnap liked how funny the Batman TV show was. “Got it.”

Dream opened up Netflix.

“So you don’t have this one on DVD then?” Sapnap asked.

“Sadly, my little brother wanted to keep them,” Dream said. 

Sapnap laughed. As Dream pulled up the show. Two episodes flew by quickly, and Dream had Discord booted up when they finished.

Ant responded quickly to the call, smiling and saying a greeting.

“Hey Dream! And Sap!”

“Hello, Ant!” Sapnap waved. “This is George, our roommate!”

“Hello George!” Ant said. “So, how’s life?”

Sapnap shugged. “Same ol’, same ol’”

“I feel you on that,” Ant said. Sapnap heard an indignant “ _ Hey! _ ” from behind him.

“Who was that?” Sapnap asked. 

Ant laughed. “Velvet c’mere.”

A man about Ant’s height sat up in the frame and crawled across the bed, resting his head on Ant’s. 

“Meet Velvet,” Ant said. “My boyfriend.”

“Awww, congrats!” Sapnap said. “How long have you been dating?”

“About a-”

**[F-SLUR WARNING]**

“You’re a fag?” Dream said. All four of them turned to look at him. Velvet looked like he was gonna piss himself, Ant looked offended, George looked shocked, and Sapnap was sure he looked scared. 

“The gayest fag ever,” Velvet said. 

“I think that's me,” George said, wanting to deflect with humor. “Do you have shorts that have BITCH printed on the ass?”

“No,” Velvet said. “But I do go in a bitches ass sometimes.”

Sapnap looked at both of them in shock.

“Wow, Sap,” Dream said. “I didn’t realize my friend and my roommate were fags.”

“Roommates,” Sapnap quietly corrected. “Your roommate _ s _ .”

“Great,” Dream spat. “Get the fuck out of my apartment.”

“No,” George said. “Get out of  _ our _ apartment.”

“I own it,” Dream said. “You don’t.”

“Who pays the most rent?” George challenged. “That's right, Sapnap and I, it's 2 to 1 bitch. Get out of our flat.”

“I’m not gonna be pushed around by some fag,” Dream spat. 

**[END OF F-SLUR WARNING]**

“Get out, Dream,” Sapnap said. He stood, looking Dream in the eye. “Get out, and come back when you can be a better fucking person.”

“Fine,” Dream spat. “I’m gonna go live with Bad, at least he won’t kick me out.”

“You brought this on yourself,” George said. 

Dream flipped off his two roommates, grabbing his coat and keys, leaving the apartment. He made sure to slam the door behind him. 

“Well that was eventful,” Velvet said from the call. 

“Does he know Bad is, y’know?” Ant said, flicking his wrist. 

“I don’t think so,” Sapnap said. “Oh boy that's gonna be a ride for him.”

“Especially since Bad has a  _ boyfriend _ ,” Velvet laughed. “Dream’s gonna open the door to some strange man and be fucking freaked out.”

“He has a boyfriend?!” Sapnap screamed. “And he didn’t tell me?!”

“When was the last time you called him?” Ant asked.

“When I moved in,” Sapnap sighed. “I should probably call him.” 

“Probably,” George said. 

“Ok, well, by Ant and Velvet!”

“See ya’ Sap!” Ant said. 

“See you later,” Velvet said. 

Sapnap hung up the call. He typed out a quick message to Bad, “ _ Wanna call? _ ”

Bad’s reply was quick, but it was slower than usual, “ _ sure :D _ ”

Sapnap joined VC, knowing that Bad didn’t like to show his face often. Bad joined soon after. 

“Hey Sappy!” Bad said. Sapnap could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Hello Bad!” Sapnap said. He heard George give a similar greeting. “Oh, this is George, my roommate.”

“Hello George!” Bad said, just as enthusiastic. “Wait, Sap, is he your roommate or your  _ roommate _ ?”

“We’re not dating,” George said. Sapnap could feel his heart drop, just a little. 

“Oh,” Bad said. “Where’s Dream?”

“On his way to your house,” Sapnap sighed. 

“Why?” Bad asked. “Is something wrong?”

“We kicked him out,” George said.

“Why?” Bad asked. “So he’s living with me? What?”

“He was being really homophobic,” Sapnap said.

“So you sent him to live with  _ me _ ?”

“No, no, no, no,” Sapnap said. “He chose to live with you.”

“That’s annoying,” Bad said. “Skeppy was gonna come over later this week.”

“Is Skeppy your  _ boyfriend _ ?” Sapnap said, laughing. 

Bad sputtered, and Sapnap knew his older friend enough to know he was blushing. Bad did not answer, instead he hung up the call, telling Sapnap all he needed to know. Bad had a  _ boyfriend _ . 

Sapnap typed out a quick message to him, “ _ do i have a stepdad now? _ ”, still laughing. It took him a little while to calm down, but when he did he still hadn’t caught his breath.

“When was the last time you took off your binder?” George asked pointedly. 

Sapnap didn’t answer, instead opting to shut off the computer.

“Sap,” George said. “When was the last time you took off your binder?”

“Before bed last night,” Sapnap said, knowing that that wasn’t the answer George was looking for.

“Besides sleeping, when was the-”

“Probably a month ago,” Sapnap said, and George immediately looked at him, concern filling his eyes. 

“Take off your binder,” George said. 

“No,” Sapnap responded. 

“Sapnap.”

“George,” He retorted back. 

“Please take your binder off,” George said softly. He whispered his next words. “I understand that dysphoria is a bitch, but please don’t hurt yourself.”

Sapnap sighed. “Fine, just gimme a sec, ok?”

Sapnap stood, making his way to their bedroom(less mirrors). He sat on the bed, removing his shirt and then his binder, making sure to keep his eyes up, so as to not see  _ them _ . 

When he emerged from the room he was wearing a hoodie. It was one from his high school, a football hoodie.

“You played sports?” George asked when he came out of his room.

“Football,” Sapnap said. “Well, American football.”

George nodded. Sapnap sat back down next to George. 

“Wanna watch more Batman?” Sapnap asked, pulling up the remote.

“Sure,” George said. Sapnap moved to turn the show on, letting Netflix boot up and start playing the show. It  _ was _ a kid’s show, and so most jokes were dumb, but some were able to get a laugh out of Sapnap. One even got a laugh out of George, and Sapnap wouldn’t let it go. 

“You thought it was  _ funny _ ,” Sapnap said, wrapping his arms around George’s midsection from behind. He pulled the smaller man down on top of him. George was not expecting that, and he made a little indignant squeak on the way down. 

“Let go of me, Sap,” George said, trying to push Sapnap’s arms off of him, but the Texan was much stronger. 

“No,” Sapnap laughed, burying his face in George’s neck. “I’m not letting go Georgie.”

Sapnap felt his face heat up at the nickname, and was glad for the fact it was buried in George’s back. 

“ _ Hmf _ ,” George said, maneuvering his body so that way he and Sapnap were chest to chest. “If your not gonna let go, at least let me take a nap.”

“Oh, is Georgie-worgie sleepy-weepy?” Sapnap teased, but George just glared at him, slightly wiggling his body to get comfortable. He looked like a cat. So, the only logical thing to do was pet him. 

Sapnap started rubbing his hand up and down George’s back as the other man fell asleep quickly. George had his hands under Sapnap’s arms, and they had wormed their way under his back. The Brit had placed his head delicately on Sapnap’s chest. He had his head turned, facing toward the TV where Batman was still playing. Sapnap turned down the volume, trying to let George sleep better. 

“Oh yeah, Mr. you shouldn’t be tired at 8am,” Sapnap whispered. He looked at George’s face. The Brit has long eyelashes. His hair was slightly curled, and it fell over his sleeping face nicely. His hair was dark, and soft, Sapnap learned. 

He planted a soft kiss to George’s forehead, hoping that the Brit was sleeping. 

“Goodnight, George.”

“G’night Sap,” George whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 465 KUDOS


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: menstration and throwing up

As if Dream revealing himself as a massive jerk wasn’t enough, it seemed that Aunt Flow had shown up right in time to kick Sapnap in the metaphorical balls. 

He was currently curled up in his bed, completely covered by the blankets. Luckily, he hadn’t ruined his pants or underwear, but he had to change into more  _ feminine _ undergarments. Dysphoria was not being nice about it.

_ You’ll never be a real man. Real men don’t bleed for a week. Real men don't have breasts, or a uterus, or a vagina. Real men don’t- _

“Sap,” George said, peeking into the room. The taller man had been up earlier, grocery shopping and working. Yet, now it was noon, and Sapnap was laying useless in bed.

_ Real men wouldn’t be stuck in bed. Real men would- _

“Are you ok, Sap?” George asked, concern lacing his voice. Sapnap heard him pad over, and sit on the bed next to him, placing his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. “I know Dream leaving sucked and it-”

“It's not that,” Sapnap said quietly from the blankets. “It’s shark week.”

“I’m sorry Sap,” George said, rubbing his shoulder. “Is there anything I can do?”

Sapnap just made a noise similar to “ _ mrm _ ”

“Lemme go see what I can do,” George said. Sapnap felt his weight leave the bed as the older man left for the kitchen. Sapnap’s stomach was killing him. No position was comfortable. Each time he moved, Sapnap felt worse, so he was stuck lying in one position, curled up like a little bitch. 

George returned with what sounded like a sock filled with rice. He stuck his hand under the blanket, giving Sapnap the blanket. 

“Here you go,” George said. 

“Thanks,” Sapnap mumbled, placing the warm sock on his stomach. He heard George move around, opening his drawer. George soon crawled into the bed behind Sapnap, spooning him from behind. 

Sapnap felt George’s hands wrap around his middle, holding the sock in place. George was smaller than him, so it was awkward, but George had buried his face in Sapnap’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, Sap,” George said.

Sapnap just curled into himself even more. George started rubbing circles on Sapnap’s hands, running his thin fingers up and down the knuckles. 

Sapnap was lulled to sleep by the comforting rhythm and warmth that George brought. He was only woken when the warmth had left him. George was gone, most likely off working. Sapnap was alone again, and the rice sock was cooling.

_ I might as well be a little productive. _

Sapnap removed the blankets from himself, and sat up. His stomach churned at the effort. He held the sock in his right hand as he made his way to the kitchen, intending to microwave it.

Yet, it seemed his day would only get worse. He made it to the kitchen, but he ended up throwing up what little was in his stomach into the sink.

“Sap?” He heard George behind him. “Are you alright?”

Sapnap nodded his head. He was fine, perfectly fine. He didn’t want to die right now. Dysphoria wasn’t crushing his chest and making him want to never have been born. He was fine-

“Sapnap, you’re crying,” George observed. 

“Fuck off, George,” Sapnap said, staring into the sink drain. “I’m fine.”

George just walked up behind Sapnap, grabbing the sock and moving to place it in the microwave. Sapnap just continued to look down the drain. He heard as George boosted himself up onto the counter.

“I didn’t know Dream as long as you did. I didn’t grow up with him or spend hours chatting with him through secondary school. Him being homophobic was just another homophobe in my life, but it isn’t to you. I’m sure that it's worse than your parents being homophobic, becaue he was your  _ best friend _ .”

“Shut  _ up,  _ George,” Sapnap said, getting angry.

“But Sap, you can’t be bitchy about it. Bad is a good person, he’ll help Dream out. Dream can learn, he can-”

“No he fucking can’t!” Sapnap said, turning and shouting at George. “You said it yourself! I’ve known him for  _ years _ , he doesn’t change his mind! Once he’s set on something he doesn’t fucking change!”

“Sap-”

“No! Dream isn’t gonna fucking change and you have to realize that!”

“Sapnap-”

“You better start packing your things because we only have until Dream realizes that he owns this place and can kick us out.”

“Nick!” George shouted, jumping down from the counter. “Listen to me! Bad can-”

“You don’t know any  _ fucking _ thing about Dream and Bad! Bad can’t fucking convince him of anything.”

“Fine, I guess I don’t,” George said. “Should I start packing then since you know everything?”

“Just fucking leave,” Sapnap said. “And don’t fucking come back.”

George listened, leaving the apartment. He grabbed his keys and coat and left the Florida home. 

_ Good fucking riddance. _

Sapnap left the kitchen, and flopped down onto the couch, George’s couch. He looked up at the ceiling, tracing the patterns of the popcorn paint. They looked almost like constellations, forming geometric stories in the air.

Sapnap thought back to his drive with Dream. God, that felt like ages ago. He recalled the story of the woman abandoned, Ariadne. Was he Ariadne, abandoned by those who promised him love, or Thesius, leaving behind people when they no longer provide any use?

Sapnap traced the artificial constellations with his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter, schools been fucking me up and I have another project on the backburner


End file.
